Casualities of An Unseen War
by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff
Summary: In a world where Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr was never born you'd think that everything would be peaceful, but fate is incredibly ironic that way. When Muggles and Muggleborns are being killed all over London; it's up to Aurors James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom to solve the case. While they're working on that Harry's working on a rather interesting school year.
1. Chapter 1

So I wanted to start a new story and this idea has been in my head for a good while; and I've finally started to write it. I will try to update this story as often as I can, I don't know how dark this will get so to be on the safe side I'm going to put it as M rated. This will be an AU on Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr never being born, so hopefully I do the AU well; and I hope that you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2 The Start of the Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this.

A special thanks to my beta hpjkrowling4ever.

* * *

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter walked over to Harry's bedroom and James opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could.

Lily smiled softly as she saw her son lying in his bed, fast asleep.

Sirius grinned mischiviously and turned into Padfoot.

"Sirius, what do you think you're doing?" Lily asked giving him a glare.

Padfoot wagged his tag and walked over to Harry's bed, jumping on it.

Harry rolled over, still sound asleep causing James to grin.

Padfoot barked loudly causing Harry to push him away without opening his eyes.

"Not now Sirius, go away."

Padfoot barked again and started to whine making James and Peter start to laugh.

"I have two children." Lily muttered with a shake of her head.

"Hey I've been friends longer with them than you've been with James, so this is nothing." Remus said with a grin.

Padfoot moved his paw on Harry's shoulder. "Padfoot go away!" Harry muttered still not opening his eyes.

Padfoot, not one to be discouraged licked Harry on the cheek, making Harry grimace. He then proceeded to jump up and down, barking excitedly.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up!" Harry said opening his eyes and glaring at him.

Padfoot wagged his tail happily and jumped out of Harry's bed and turned back into Sirius.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Sirius said happily, standing up.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Sirius." Harry muttered, but he couldn't help but to grin at him.

"See, you can't be mad at me for long." Sirius told him with a wink.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Lily said giving him a smile.

"Yeah happy birthday son." James agreed.

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus and Peter said.

"Thanks everyone." Harry said smiling at them all.

"I've made you, your favorite breakfast. You better get up and get down there before Sirius eats it all," Lily said causing Sirius to say "hey!"

"Why are you saying hey? You know it's true." James said with a chuckle.

"I might eat a lot but I'm not that bad!" Sirius cried out.

"You can't be serious, and before you say that stupid joke just to let you know if you do I'll punch you." James said with a glare.

"Buzz kill." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"You have to admit that the you can't be serious, but I am Sirius joke is really old." Peter said.

"And it was never really funny to begin with." Remus added.

"Never funny! I'll have you know that I'm very funny!" Sirius said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Funny looking maybe." Lily said with a grin.

"Your words cut me deeply, Lily." Sirius said in an exaggerated tone of voice.

Harry laughed and shook his head. How was it that he was the kid but his Godfather was the one that acted like a kid?

Lily rolled her eyes and gave him a stern expression. "Alright, Harry I do suggest you get ready. We have a big day today after all, and we don't want your breakfast to get cold." She smiled at him before pulling at Sirius' sleeve on his shirt and making him leave the bedroom.

"Alright, I'm getting ready". Harry said jumping out of his bed and going to his dresser to get his clothes.

"We'll see you in a little bit, alright pup?" Sirius said.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to get ready." Harry replied with a grin.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Lily told him closing the bedroom door behind them as they left the bedroom.


End file.
